The invention relates to dispensers of liquid products such as deodorants and antiperspirant and the like.
Such dispensers typically have an applicator surface with several holes, slots or other openings to allow the liquid product to be delivered from within the dispenser to the applicator surface for application by the user as desired.
With liquid or flowable products, this can be problematic since the dispenser can leak if left on its side, or squeezed even slightly, or during handling for example if packed in luggage.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a solution to this problem.